All In A Name
by novonia
Summary: Sirius Black spots his next girlfriend and gets into world of trouble he never expected.


A/n: Just a silly little one-shot off an idea I had in a moment of thought, I dunno where I was at or what I was thinking about that led to such an idea but it came. The point of view switches between just my OC and Sirius Black. As always Harry Potter and friends not mine and I make no monetary profit from this.

Vivene DeMarko was a proud woman, she always kept this in mind and often admitted it to herself. She tried to be generous with both her time and what money could be spared in order to not only help those less fortunate but also to humble herself. It was this humbling that led her to the shores of England across the channel from her home in France to help out a new friend in his small pop-up business that travelled around the world.

This was a trial for Vivene though perhaps not in the way you would think, the task at hand was not one she was adverse to; no it was England itself that was unpleasant. England and all the daft fools that were drawn in and tongue-tied due to her slight veela heritage, 10 percent veela, 10 percent and it there was no accounting for the number of times she had been stared at and three times so far in the past week she had been followed around town. Followed around like she was being followed right now, heading back to the rented shop space from her lunch break. She sighed and wondered what fool was following her now and desperately looked forward to the next week when she would be able to leave since Jean and his business only stayed in a country for two weeks.

-POV-

Sirius Black had been having a good day, he had gone out to lunch celebrating finally getting rid of that nag of a girlfriend Charlene and once again being a free agent. It was not too long before he spotted **her**, the crowds parted in just the right way so when she left from her dark and secluded corner booth she was right in his line of sight. Sirius took this as a sign that the beautiful creature was his next girlfriend and hurriedly finished his lunch, leaving over enough money on the table to cover his meal, he leapt up and was out the door fast enough to catch her turning down a street not too far away. He hurried down the street amidst the throngs of people trying to keep her in sight and catch up to her. Not paying attention at all to the street signs or even the signs on the different storefronts he watched as she entered a small rental space and quickly followed her inside. Not looking at the signs on the storefront of this particular shop would be the biggest mistake of Sirius Blacks life.

The rental space itself was very beige and there was not much else to it other than a desk high enough to be a bar, several sets of plush chairs, a small metal box safe, and stacks of paperwork. Sirius used a lot of his charm and bravado as he talked to his 'next girlfriend' and of course when she asked if he was here for their services he responded positively. There were no signs about what the space was currently being used for, so when Sirius was given the paperwork to sign to keep from looking stupid he just simply signs it in all the right places and hands it back over.

-POV-

"I do hope you are serious about this." I say to the man, smiling. I place the signed paperwork into the safe, only glancing at it to make sure it was really signed and not paying attention to the name at all.

"Of course I'm Sirius" He replies with a laugh, as if it's a joke.

I close the safe and spin the dial to let Jean on his side know we have a customer also tapping it with my wand so I'll get a notification when he finishes his part. "The potion is fully tested and vetted by the Potion Masters Guild, it is also permanent so I have to ask you again that you are completely sure you want to do this." His affirmation is still full of humor, and he is still smiling and flirting with me. "You're serious?"

"I am Sirius." He still smiles so I just shrug my shoulders and feel the soft vibration of the alarm going off, Jean has sent the potion over through the safe. I open it and pass the flask of silver liquid over to him. "You have to consume it here, that was part of the paperwork, so bottoms up."

He smiles and chugs the liquid back like a shot of hard liquor and hands me back the now empty flask, which goes right back into the safe and sent to Jean for confirmation of use. I wave my wand at the door warding it and placing a 15 minute break sign out front, another wave places a variety of mirrors around him. "Do you mind if I watch?" I ask. "I always enjoy watching the transformation."

-POV-

I nod to her question, and wonder just what potion did I consume, perhaps a new potion to ease the animagus transformation? I had heard of a group working on such a potion that would change you into your animagus form in order for a witch or wizard to be able to see and feel it firsthand. Then I began to morph and twist and suddenly...

"Congratulations Miss! Best wishes for your journey into witchcraft."

"WHAT!"

A/n: If anyone was wondering I left the description of my OC purposely vague so you can tailor her to your own thoughts/specifics of beauty. And the name of the story is all about how Sirius in cannon and in fandom jokes about Sirius/serious and this time it got him in trouble.


End file.
